At the Car Wash
Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls by building an automatic car wash to help with fundraising to save the star-nosed mole. Meanwhile, Stacy advises Candace to play hard to get with Jeremy. But when Jeremy asked Candace out for a ride to her brother's car wash, she ignores her BFF's advise and goes on the date anyway. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to make a mountain out of a molehill - literally. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls save the star-nose mole by building the world's most elaborate automatic car wash, after the girls' efforts at a bake sale, cat-sitting, and a lemonade stand. Perry goes to his briefing, where he is informed that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been dabbling in seismic activity. Carl comes on-screen, saying that he wrote his sophomore thesis on seismic activities and has a website on them. As the boys build, Candace attempts to be "hard to get" when Jeremy asks her to go for a ride in his mother's car, which needs a wash. Perry manages to get through Doofenshmirtz' anti-platypus security, but gets tripped up in a hanging foot-noose. Doofenshmirtz explains how he was repeatedly told to "not make a mountain out of a molehill," (first by mis mother, later by his father and most recently by Danville Fire Department) and shows Perry his Mountain-Out-of-a-Molehill-Inator that will, in fact, make molehills grow to the size of mountains. Doofenshmirtz reveals that his information on seismic activities came from "some kid's website," which turns out to be Carl's website. Back at the house, Phineas and Ferb start up their car wash, and Candace, standing on a conveyor belt, is sucked in and is cleaned like the other cars as a song starts. Candace calls Jeremy to see where he is, but he is stuck in the traffic jam of cars going into the wash. Ferb speeds up the wash at Candace's request, then stops it when she yells for him to do so. She lands on the windshield of Jeremy's car, then gets in and they drive through together. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to turn on his invention, but realizes his battery has run out. He eventually finds one and turns his machine on, releasing the energy ball that will make molehills grow. The ball gets stuck in the hole it should go down, so Doofenshmirtz employs the Unstuck-Inator, a giant boot, to stuff the ball down. The ball breaks through several floors, making Doofenshmirtz realize he should have installed the Mountain-Out-of-a-Molehill-Inator at the basement, and enters the earth, making molehills begin to grow. There happens to be a molehill under the boys' car wash, and, when it grows, a giant star-nose mole breaks out ("I guess that's what been eating Mom's hydrengeas") and carries away the car wash atop its head. Perry flicks his hat, which severs a cable tie and the rope binding him. The tie electrocutes Doofenshmirtz, who falls in the hole made by the Unstuck-Inator. The building blows up and Perry flies away on a glider. The Unstuck-Inator explodes out of the building and the giant mole steps into the boot and walks into the sea, still carrying the car wash. Phineas says that their goes a good car wash and greeting Perry, Isabella worries that how they are gonna save the star-nose mole and Ferb stated that it can take care of itself. Songs The Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Car Wash End Credits The second verse of The Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Car Wash Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair *Mole Hill in backyard Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Memorable Quotes Background Information *Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds his information on seismic activity on Carl's website, while Carl had mentioned the website to Perry and Major Monogram earlier in the episode. *Isabella and Gretchen break the fourth-wall by washing the inside part of the screen before the song. *When we see Katie with broken arms from the lemonade stand, the Fireside Girls jingle plays off key. *Places where Dr. Doofenshmirtz looks for a battery (In order): #An electronic toothbrush. #A toy car. #A flashlight. #Frankenstein's head. #A "Monkey Crashing Cymbals" toy. #A radio (He looks excited at first, but then he realizes there's no battery). #A smoke detector. #An alarm clock. #Norm's rear end. *Things happening on the floors of the D.E.I. building when the sphere of compressed nitrogen molecules chrashes throught them: #People working on laptops. There is a bookcase and a large graph, so it could be a library. #Two old men sitting in an animation studio. It could be the show's animators. #3 men in an office breakroom. #Bathroom. #A man siting in a chair. #A cat-obsessed lady feeding her cats. #A woman and a boy who is playing the piano. Continuity *The Giant Baby Head reappears again, passing a window while Candace is talking on the phone with Stacy. *When Doofenshmirtz lands on the beach in the giant shoe, he looks down at the shoe and says, "Hey! Check it out! An aglet!" ("Tip of the Day") *There is a picture of the Bettys on Stacy's wall as she talks to Candace on the phone. ("Ready for the Bettys") *When Doofenshmirtz looks for batteries he checks in Norm and in Frankenstein's brain. ("Hail Doofania!", "Theme Song") *The giant shoe from the "Un-Stuck-inator" is similar to the "Who's Blinded by Sand-inator", otherwise known as "Who's Crying Now-inator" ("The Flying Fishmonger") *When Doofenshmirtz finds out that the Mountain out of a Molehill-inator is working, you can see Jeremy's Mr. Slushy Dawg stand from Rollercoaster. *The machine Phineas and Ferb made was exactly like "The Rainbow-inator" that they made earlier in the series. ("Hail Doofania!") *You can see Bab's Beauty when the molehills start growing. ("The Magnificent Few") *The worker said to Phineas "Just don't blow in the earth's core...". In I, Brobot, the androids dug a hole that they were assigned to do ("I, Brobot"). It could also refer to when Doofenshmirtz tried to make a tunnel to China and almost got caught by lava ("Candace Loses her Head"). Allusions * Car Wash: The title of the episode is a pun on the lyric of the song "Car Wash" by Rose Royce. * lolcats: Doofenshmirtz references lolcats he finds on the internet. * Star Wars: When Candace is scrubbed with some brushes, she gets Princess Leia's hairstyle from Star Wars: A New Hope. * During the song when Phineas says "We're even on your TV." there is an AT-AT in the background. * Pocahontas: Perry jumps out of the building as it was about to explode in the same jump from Pocahontas. * Dragon Ball Z: After Candace stopped screming through Jeremy's cellphone, his hair resembled that of a Super Saiyan. * Time Bandits: When the mole walks away into the sea with the car wash on his head resembles the giant walking out of the sea with the boat on his head in Time Bandits. * Godzilla: When the mole walks out to sea is like when Godzilla walks out to sea at the end of some movies. * James Bond: Perry tosses his hat in order to cut through some support cables, a la Oddjob's throwing hat from Goldfinger. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro